


Household

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: Prompto's not sure he's ready for his political marriage into the Lucian royal family. Luckily, Prince Noctis has considered his comfort ahead of time.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 20
Kudos: 224





	Household

Prince Prompto is more than a little nervous. He was unsurprised when his cousin Loqi was named heir apparent to the Imperial throne of Nifleheim but he was a little startled when the Emperor, his Grandfather, promised Prompto in marriage to the Lucian heir.

Prompto has been flown to Lucius and as he is becoming a Lucian in this arrangement all the wedding specifics are occurring in accordance with Lucian tradition. Prompto speaks Lucian but Nifleheim has never been particularly supportive of learning about other cultures in great detail. Especially if you’re royalty. Afterall, it’s believed Niff royals should exclusively spend their time learning the practices and traditions of the ‘ _greatest nation of Eos_ ’ namely their own.

Prompto thinks that’s a pride thing though. Truth is that marriages of international convenience are something Nifleheim has rarely been approached for until recently. After Prompto’s Grandfather unified the providences into a single nation and Prompto’s father invented Magitek they became much bigger players.

But now…

Now Prompto’s being ferried off to a foreign power. He has to play nice, he has to help his people on the global stage, he has to learn all about his new home and win the hearts of it’s people too! It’s a big task.

The Lucians have given him a rough itinerary for the days leading up to the wedding and supposedly he’ll have a guide when he lands in Lucius.

When Prompto does land, exhausted and jet lagged, he is presented with Ignis Scientia.

Ignis informs Prompto, as per custom, his luggage will be inspected in detail. Security has to assure themselves Prompto has no weapons, poisons or spy technology but—

“More importantly this is part of the wedding rites.” Ignis explains. “As you are a foreign royal, marrying into Lucius, we begin the process of… _taking you in_ , so to speak, once you arrive.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Prompto frowns.

“Your first gift is a new wardrobe.” Ignis elaborates. “You are marrying the Prince. As a new member of the Lucius Caelum house you must wear Lucian black.”

“But…” Prompto laughs weakly, bemused. “The wedding’s not for days yet! I’m not technically a Lucian citizen until the paperwork is signed…”

“That is true, your Highness,” Ignis nods, “the marriage certificate is days away but the wedding rites and rituals commenced the moment you set foot on Lucian soil.”

“That’s…” Prompto takes a deep breath. “That’s elaborate.”

“We are talking about a dynasty and a nation with two thousand years of history.” Ignis shrugs gently. “We have new clothes assembled for you. You need only get changed.”

“I can’t wear _anything_ from Nifleheim?” Prompto fumbles.

“Jewellery would be acceptable,” Ignis tries to reason, “but it will be seen as a great insult to the Prince and our traditions if you out to the motorcade wearing Niff white.”

“Right…” Prompto runs a hand through his hair.

“I can help you choose something that you find acceptable? Coordinate your existing accessories into the new clothes?”

“Would you, please…?” Prompto sags, feeling overwhelmed.

“Of course, Highness,” Ignis nods. “There… there is one _other_ thing.”

“Oh?” Prompto winces. This is already sounding very complicated.

“Yes,” Ignis beckons an aide to fetch something while he speaks to the foreign Prince. “There is a common custom, dating back millennia. Usually the bride is presented with this after the wedding ceremony but Prince Noctis requested in this case we provide you with your gift upon arrival.”

Prompto is already fretting when Ignis takes the box from the aide, visibly adjusting as if it’s delicate or heavy or both, and places it before Prompto.

Prompto hesitates. He glances around the room. Trying to assure himself he won’t make a fool of himself with his confusion in front of too many people. Then, taking a deep breath, he uncaps the box and—

“ _Aww!_ ” Prompto reels. 

Ignis smiles.

“Aw, hello,” Prompto laughs, plucking the very fluffy kitten out of the box. “Oh, aren’t you so cute!” He turns to Ignis, frazzled and delighted all at once; “I get a _cat?_ ”

“A Lucian forest cat.” Ignis nods. “A long time ago they were given to brides to help them establish their new household. They’re very good pest catchers but also very affectionate and social with young children. They were supposed to help brides become wives and mothers; be their assistant in running the house. “

“That’s really sweet…” Prompto delights, cradling the kitten. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“A handsome tom,” Ignis chuckles.

“Does he have a name?”

“He’s yours,” Ignis shrugs, “you can name him whatever you see fit.”

“Prince Noctis organised this…?” Prompto supposes softly.

“He thought that, being so far away from home, you might like a friend.”

Prompto’s heart blooms, he’s sure it grows about three sizes.

Maybe he can get his head around this? All these traditions, all these strange customs, they might be foreign but they’re not savage or cruel. Prompto just needs to try and be patient in learning them.

He feels a lot better about learning now he’s got some reassurance that, whatever happens, Prince Noctis at least sounds like a kind, empathetic, person…

“Am I allowed to talk to the groom before the wedding?” Prompto asks.

“No,” Ignis replies gently.

“Will you tell Prince Noctis thank you for me…?”

“Of course, Highness,” Ignis assures. “He’ll be delighted.”


End file.
